The Circle Of A Vampire Life
by cherryreads
Summary: When Bella is forced to fake her death what happens when Charlie and Renee see her after she "died"?
1. Goodbye

**New Story!**

**This chapter is really short and I might not update until my first story is done but I wanted to post this.**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, Are you sure that you packed everything?" I asked

We were about to leave for The University Of Alaska, where I would change and be far away from my friends and family. Exept the Cullens.

"Yes, I'm sure. Alice even hired workers to help. Not that we needed it." Edward said.

I almost wished that there was more to do because now that everything was done, the only thing I could do was say goodbye. What Charlie and Renee didn't know was that it was goodbye forever.

Charlie wasn't happy that I was living with Edward but he couldn't stop us. We were married now.

Edward must have noticed a change of mood on my face.

"I'll be waiting outside. Take as long as you need to say goodbye." Then he walked out the door

I was beginning to think that he could read my thoughts all along and just lied before because he was reading my thoughts pretty clear now.

Walking Down the stairs I had a feeling that my parents knew that this was it.

The thing that suprized me was that they didn't show any emmotion.

"Have a good time in Alaska Bells." Renee said as she rushed up and hugged me.

Sometime in here Charlie joined the hug.

We must have looked strange, in a group hug, on the middle of the stairs.

"We will always be here for you if you need anything ok. Don't worry about the long distance phone calls." Renee said as we slowly walked down the stairs together.

"If you hate college your always free to come back here." Charlie said.

He wanted me to have a good time in college and he knew that I would, he just didn't want me to go.

Then we were at Edwards volvo, the door was open and I was sitting down.

Before I knew it Edward was driving away leaving my parents in the driveway of a house I would never be able to visit again.

**Edwards POV**

I could see the hurt in Bella's eyes.

It must be hard saying goodbye to the ones you love. I had it so easy, my parents were gone before Carlisle changed me.

_Edward, stop at the house before you go. We have some stuff that won't fit in our cars but you still have room._

I planned on stopping there anyway to make sure everyone had the correct directions.

I wanted so much to sit with Bella and comfort her but we had to leave and I needed at least one hand to drive.

**So Yeah thats the first chapter!**

**Review Review Review**

--

**Sneek Peek at next chapter**

I had to drive fast. I just knew that this person was following us.

"Edward slow down." Bella said

She didn't know why I was in a rush I right now I didn't want her to know.


	2. Car Ride

**This is longer than the first chapter but still not really long. The next update may be in a while because I have a tennis camp monday-friday from 8 in the morning to 3 in the afternoon so I may be to tired to write.**

**Bella's POV**

Leaving Charlie and Renee was hard. I knew that I would miss them a lot but after a couple years maybe I would be able to see them again, once I could control myself.

"We are going to stop at my house one last time just to make sure everything is set and then we leave for our new home."

While I waited for Edward in his volvo I thought about our next house.

We decided that for now we would live in two different homes. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I would live in the house closest to the university. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme would live in a house farther away.

Rosalie and Emmett decided to get a job and not go to school again.

This plan was mostly for me, so when they changed me we could switch homes and I wouln't be close to any humans.

**Edward's POV**

Everything was set in the house we were about to leave.

I put my arm around Bella and drove toward our new home.

When we were on the highway I told Bella that the others were not driving the whole way. They were stopping at a hotel in the middle of British Columbia.

"We'll have the whole house to ourselves." I said to Bella.

I was taunting her a bit, She knew that nothing could happen until I changed her.

When I looked to see if Alice was still behind us I didn't see her.Although I did see a car that looked familiar to me. I couldn't remember who they were though.

After A while I looked again and the same car was still behind us.

I had to drive fast. I just knew that this person was following us.

"Edward slow down." Bella said

She didn't know why I was in a rush right now, I didn't want her to know.

Before I asked Bella if she knew the car I took a turn into the next exit.

If they still followed us I planned to park on an empty parking lot, go up to them and... No, I shouldn't think like that, It was probably nothing.

I was right, the car didn't take the exit. There was no need for getting Bella involved in this. I was a little proud of myself. The moment didn't last long because before I knew it I was lost.

**Bella's POV**

This was his third stop for directions.

For someone who was 107 years old you would think that they would know how to find there way around places.

Edward got in the car and said "ok, I know the way now, the kid was lying about what he said but I read the correct direction in his mind.

A couple minutes later we were on the highway.

I felt bad for Edward because he was forced to drive at a human speed.

"How much longer until we get there?"

"Maybe, 20 minutes." Edward responded

**Make sure you review because the more reviews I get the more motivated I get, which means chapters coming out faster!**

**Sneek Peek At The Next Chapter**

The house was beautiful.

I saw a car in the driveway. At first I thought that it was a gift for me, even though it wasn't super shiny like the rest of the Cullen cars.

I was about to give Edward a look saying how I didn't like gifts but the look on his face told me that this was not a gift from the Cullen family.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**This is the chapter that you finally find out who was in the car!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Before**

_A couple minutes later we were on the highway._

_I felt bad for Edward because he was forced to drive at a human speed._

"_How much longer until we get there?"_

"_Maybe, 20 minutes." Edward responded_

**Chapter 3:Home Sweet Home  
**

**Bella's POV**

The ride was had to be longer than 20 minutes, but Edward kept on repeating to me "You just want to see the house so bad its making time seem slower."

As we drove to our street I saw a bookstore and a little cafe that I guessed would be in walking distance from our house.

Our house.

I still hadn't gotten used to that.

Finally we were home.

The house was beautiful.

I saw a car in the driveway. At first I thought that it was a gift for me, even though it wasn't super shiny like the rest of the Cullen cars.

I was about to give Edward a look saying how I didn't like gifts but the look on his face told me that this was not a gift from the Cullen family.

**Edwards POV**

As I drove up the driveway there was a car blocking the garage.

This was the car that was following us!

Bella looked at me and all I could do was stare back at her.

I was about to tell her to stay in the car so I could see who this other car belonged to but she had already jumped out.

"I love it." Bella said rushing over and hugging me.

"Wait until you see the inside." I answered, curious myself because if a car was here then were was the people?

Standing in front of the door I started to look for the right key but before I could get it the door opened.

**Bella's POV**

"SURPRISE!" The two people behind the door yelled.

I didn't walk in, I knew who was standing behind the door.

Renee walked in front of me and said "Well are you going to come in or not." As Edward and I walked in Charlie and Renee closed the door behind us.

**Edward's POV**

WHY ARE THEY HERE? I almost screamed in my thoughts.

The whole point of moving was to be away from the people Bella was close to and here in front of me were her parents!

My phone began to ring so I excused myself and took the call in the next room.

_Why are they at the house?_

Alice. Of course she would see this.

"I don't know."

_You have to get them out. You told them that me and Jasper were going to Italy and we are going to be there tomorrow!_

"I know. I'll find a way."

I hung up and could hear Bella talking to her parents.

**Bella's POV**

When Edward left I decided to figure this out.

The first thing I knew, my parents were in my house, next they are supposed to be in Forks, and last they needed to leave.

It wasn't much to think about so it meant I had to start asking questions.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my parents trying to look suprized in a happy way.

"Well, Charlie, Phil, and I decided to move to Alaska!."

"What?" I said again trying to look suprized, but i wasn't so sure this time if it worked.

I could hear Edwards phone shut and when he didn't enter the room I knew he was listening to us.

"Well, Phil got a job up here and he wanted to go and I thought that we could live here because the guy that employed Phil wanted Charlie to come up to!"

"But what about being the police chief?"I asked

"This job has better pay, plus now I can be near my little girl." Charlie answered.

"We have a house that is only 25 minutes from here." Renee added.

Now Edward came in.

As they told Edward everything they told me I was thinking of way to get my parents to leave.

Edward beat me to it and I was glad because his was a lot nicer than mine would have been.

"Well, I guess you two should get going so you can settle into your own homes."

My parents agreed and slowly walked to the door and waited for Edward to pull his car out of the way.

Sometime in this they managed to be invited for dinner in two nights.

When they were gone I started to breath normal again.

"What are we going to" I started but Edward cut me off.

"First I want you to see the house." he said as he picked me up and walked around the house with me in his arms bridal style.

I was his wife after all.

**REVIEW!!**

**No Flames Please**

**The more reviews the more motivated I get which means more chapters**

**Preview of Next Chapter**

"Now what as we going to do? Bella's parents are coming over in a few hours and you can't just lock Jasper and me in the closet." Alice said.

I hadn't thought about that option.

"I'll think of something." I said.

"I have an idea." Bella said walking from behind me.

**Again Review(how many times do I have to tell you?)**


End file.
